Vindicators: Endgame
The fourth installment of the Vindicators series of the Heritage Cinematic Universe, and the tenth and final entry of Phase Three. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, with the entire story imagined entirely in IMAX cameras. Takes place in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. Chapters * 1. The End is Near * 2. Losses * 3. The Help We Need * 4. Travelling to Gringotts * 5. Entry * 6. Into the Vault * 7. The Cup * 8. High-Flying Escape * 9. The Next Horcrux (Green) * 10. Part of the Journey is the End * 11. Aberforth * 12. Back to Hogwarts * 13. Everyone is Here * 14. Confronting Snape * 15. Whispers and Exiles * 16. May the Boundaries Protect Us * 17. The Grey Lady * 18. Forcefield * 19. A Visit to the Chamber of Secrets * 20. Destroying the Barrier * 21. Demolition * 22. The Battle of Hogwarts * 23. The Room of Requirement * 24. The Courtyard Apocalypse * 25. Snape's Death * 26. Blood Spilt * 27. Snape's Tears * 28. Memories of the Past * 29. The Resurrection Stone * 30. The Killing Curse * 31. The Soul of Dumbledore * 32. Vindicators Assembled (Orange) * 33. The Last Battle * 34. What Has Started * 35. The Final Horcrux * 36. The Ultimate Battle * 37. Endgame * 38. A New Beginning * 39. The Next Generation * 40. 19 Years Later... Cast * Justin Briner - Izuku Midoriya * Bryce Papenbrook - Meliodas and Makoto Naegi * Sean Schemmel - Goku * Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki * Trina Nishimura - Kurisu Makise * Ashly Burch - Mayuri Shiina * Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter * Clifford Caplin - Katsuki Bakugo * Erica Mendez - Tsugumi Seishiro and Diane * James Beach - Aichi Sendou * Emma Watson - Hermione Granger * Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley * Caitlyn Glass - Rose and Kyoko Kirigiri * Christine Marie Cabanos - Madoka Kaname * Jamie Marchi - Junko Enoshima Others * Richard Ian Cox - Inuyasha * Robbie Daymond - Sorey * Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy * Lauren Landa - Kyoko Sakura * Alexis Tipton - Chitoge Kirisaki and Alisha Diphda * Bonnie Wright - * Julie Walters - * Felicie Angelle - Aoi Asahina * Kara Edwards - Chihiro Fujisaki * Erika Harlacher - Elizabeth Liones * Matthew Lewis - * Alan Rickman - * Moneca Stori - Kagome Higurashi * Xanthe Huynh - Nagisa Momoe * Carrie Keranen - Mami Tomoe and Lailah * Evanna Lynch - * Michael Gambon - Dumbledore * Emma Thompson - * Robbie Coltrane - * Tom Felton - * Christopher Sabat - Vegeta * Maggie Smith - * James and Oliver Phelps - * Helena Bonham Carter - Beatrix * Matt Shipman - Raku Ichijo * Lara Woodhull - Marika Tachibana * Warwick Davis - * Monica Rial - Sayaka Maizono * Gemma Jones - * John Hurt - * Jason Issacs - * Gary Oldman - * David Thewlis - * Ciaran Hinds - * Helen McCrory - * Jim Broadment - * Miriam Margoyles - * Brina Palencia - Tony Tony Chopper * Cristina Vee - Homura Akemi * Luci Christian - Ochako Uraraka and Nami * Kelly MacDonald - *Sarah Anne Williams - Sayaka Miki *Ralph Fiennes - Voldemort Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg and David Yates * Produced by Christopher Spielberg, David Heyman, David Barron and J.K. Rowling * Written by Christopher Spielberg and Steve Kloves * Composed by Alan Silvestri and Alexandre Desplat Trivia/Plot Points *Set immediately after Vindicators: Magic War. *Is the only story in the series to have no post-credits scene. *The ones who were disintegrated at the end of both Vindicators: Magic War and Quantum Tsugumi and the Chitoge Agent, are revealed to only be transported back to Hogwarts, alive and well. *Aichi Sendou will obtain the last Magic Crystal, in the middle of the story. *Will be about three hours long, the longest entry in the Heritage Cinematic Universe series.